Continuously variable transmission (CVT) assemblies typically include first and second pairs of pulley cones having a torque transmitting belt extending there between. Each pulley cone pair includes an axially stationary pulley member and an axially movable pulley member configured to engage a torque transmitting drive belt extending between the first and second pulley cone pairs. Each movable pulley member is axially adjustable with respect to the stationary pulley member by a hydraulic system providing primary and secondary hydraulic pressures to the respective movable pulley members to thereby adjust the running radius of the first and second pulley cone pairs to adjust the output/input ratio of the continuously variable transmission.
Continuously variable transmission assemblies typically include a control system which controls respective adjustment of the movable pulley members in a manner to properly adjust the output/input ratio of the CVT while avoiding slippage of the torque transmitting belt. These control systems require that the stationary pulley members be properly positioned to enable accurate adjustment of the movable pulley members to control the CVT assembly.
Stationary pulley member alignment or positioning may be set by measuring the height of each stationary pulley (i.e., the distal end of each stationary pulley) and the case cover. A desired height (axial position) is then determined based on these measurements. The resulting overall height is compared to a look-up table to determine which of a plurality of spacers is required to be inserted into the assembly to properly align the pulleys.
It is desirable to provide an improved continuously variable transmission (CVT) assembly in which the spacers are not required.